Don't Ever Leave Me
by Eva WoLf
Summary: .,¸(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·.FINISHED'´¯)¸,. Yami feels isolated (hve u ever had that alone, sad, crappy feeling?) and almost dies. NOW THEYRE GOING TO HAWAII!! HAPPY TIME!! Yaoi (Y/Y) Fluff, Spin the Dr. Pepper can! lol *whispers* *MURDERER! BLOODY MURDER!
1. Falling Down

Yami winced from the cold, harsh rains. He stood on the bridge, slung his arms over the bar, and let them dangle in the frigid air. The wind blew his jacket harshly, and tossed his hair into a wet, tangled mess. The boy shivered in the cold. He felt ashamed of himself, being overtaken by a mere icy wind. After all, he was usually the one to comfort, to save the day, not to stand sad in the rain. 

~_My day needs saving now...I can't live to these expectations.~_ Yami looked at the cold, gray sky, from which was pouring rain. His blonde bangs clung to his face, and his tears were indistinguishable from the drops of rain that slid down his cheeks. They were flushed with red; his lips were pale; and his magenta eyes were bloodshot and scared.

~_I comfort others when they're scared...but what happens when I'M scared? I feel as though I shouldn't even HAVE feelings...I can't cry or be scared or be sad or--~ _Yami clenched his teeth as he ranted in his mind. He wanted to scream, to yell out what exactly he felt. But it couldn't be put in words. 

~_Afraid, lost, depressed, scared, isolated, alone...~ _He rattled through meaningless words that barely told what he felt at the moment. He was lost deep inside that pit of darkness and isolation, like people have sometimes in their adolescent years. Lost, alone...like you've been sealed inside a barrier; invisible. You watch others lead somewhat "normal" lives, and you are ignored and un-noticed. You feel totally and completely helpless. You feel unwanted; afraid; alone. Yami felt unwanted; afraid; alone. He felt as though he were nothing; a mere toy in the complicated game of life.

Yami clutched the bar tightly. He had never imagined taking action on how he felt. Yami was debating with himself, and had nothing better to say at the moment. "Damn," he spat, "Damn it all."

The tormenting rain and gusty winds whipped him through a few minutes of debate; which felt like an eternity. But once the eternal few minutes had ended, another few minutes began, and felt like forever all over again.

Yami had no idea why he was lost in himself. But, all of a sudden, his aibou and other close friends seemed to have been torn away from him. He wanted to talk to them, but every time he tried, he would choke on his own words; or word; he would choke and lose his grip on a mere "Hi." 

The boy's eyes began to swell, and he began to sob again. He stared blankly at the dim, gray sky, which was darkening into a cold, rainy night. He looked across the giant lake over a thousand feet below. 

A tear; or a raindrop, he wasn't sure; slid down his nose and fell into the abyss. He watched the drop of water and compared himself to it; falling helpless, bound to land on something and splatter, a mere drop in the middle of many, many more drops. 

Yami slid his knee onto the concrete that protruded up from the side of the bridge, and then lifted the other knee. He was sitting on his knees atop the bridge, unnoticed, unknown. He stood up and gained balance. Yami looked down at the water again. 

***

"WHAT IN ALL THE HELLS?!" yelled three boys, their eyes glued to the television set. The screen had snowed out, and a newsperson replaced the scene from the evening live football game.

"This is the only time Domino High is on TV!!!" screeched Honda. Jou chimed in, and an angry Yugi chucked popcorn at the television, hitting the newslady square in the head.

"Excuse us for this interruption, but there is quite a nasty storm brewing." The screen switched to a radar, displaying a large cell of storms and graphs of lightning and circulations. "The Thunderstorm Warning has been upgraded to a Severe Thunderstorm Warning. There are winds above 50 miles per hour, large hail, and lots of rain. If you are outside, please get home. We might be expecting tornadic activity, and a Tornado Watch has been issued for Domino City. That is all, and we hope you have a safe night." With that, the screen switched back to the football game.

"Where's Yami?" asked Yugi, with a worried tone.

Honda and Jou exchanged glances, and remained dumb.

"Last time I checked, he was going over to get pizza."

"Pizza," spat Yugi. "He went out THERE to get PIZZA? He could have called for delivery!"

"Well, he got US good. If he tricked us, then why WOULD he have gone out there?" asked Jou.

"I don't care WHAT he's doing," said Yugi," but I don't care about the game anymore, if Yami's at stake. See you guys later. And don't follow, because you might do something stupid."

With that, Yugi threw on a raincoat and ran through the door.

***

Yami stood upon the bridge, thinking of his little light. He smiled, for the first time in a long, long time; he smiled to himself. The smile quickly faded as a cold wind slapped his face. The metal bar of the bridge was wet and slick with water, and Yami knew it. One false move, and he would fall to his death.

Fate seemed to laugh Yami in the face. He felt a sneeze coming on, but before he could hold his nose, the sneeze came rocketing out, causing Yami's foot to slip and lose balance. Yami shreiked and tried to hold onto the bar, but it was too wet; he grasped it for a moment but slipped off and plummeted down, down into th abyss, down.

***

Yugi heard a yell and quickly turned to the bridge. He saw a figure standing atop it and his blood ran cold. 

"Oh _no_..." he whispered, and took off towards it, keeping his eye on the man atop the bridge at all times. His eyes were leaking huge, hot tears. Horrified, the little boy ran as fast as he could, unti he neared it close enough to make the figure out. 

It was, as he feared, Yami. But his fears soon became mere worries, for at that moment, he looked fear in the eye. He saw the figure slip and fall off of where it stood.

"NO!" yelled Yugi as he ran as fast as he could, hopelessly aware of Yami's fate. He slipped on a puddle, got up, and ran again. His nose was bleeding freely. ~_No, no, no..this can't happen, NO!~_

***

Yami yelled until he couldn't scream any more, falling to his death. He drew closer to the water, and straightened his body into a dive. ~_If I don't glide into the water, If i "flop", the shock will KILL me!~ _Yami put his arms our in front of him. He didn't want the first impact on his face.

Yami felt a stinging shock throughout his body as he entered the cold, icy waters. He soared through them, eyes closed and arms extended. Finally, the fall came to a stop, and he lay in a state of suspended animation, deep under the water. 

Yami's head hurt badly; his whole body hurt beyond belief. The cold water stung him, made him wince, tighten his muscles, clench his teeth. He hardened and tensed all over. He then realized it: He was alive. ~_ALIVE! I'M ALIVE!~ _Yami ignored the pain and began to swim t the surface.

Yami swam for his life. His muscles ached so badly that he had to focus on anything but the pain, for if he did, it would worsen and he would tire and die. Yami trodded upward through the frigid lake, and when he was but a few feet from the surface, a cramp struck him immobile. Yami summoned up all his strength and moved, but he was sinking. He had let all his air out, and there was nothing to float on. He was being aided with his lungs before, but now he had to fight the water head to head!

Yami fought upward, strained himself to live, and pulled every ounce of power from himself to swin. He was but a few ounces too short. Yami was about to give up when he thought of Yugi, his aibou, his hikari. ~_I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!~_ Invisible hands, or so it felt, pushed Yami the rest of the way up. Yami threw his head back above the surface and took a huge breath. He was breathing life; hope; power. 

~_I'm alive...~_ Yami floated atop the surface and rested, then began his journey back to shore.

***

Yugi had made it to the shore of the lake and had walked into the water when he saw his yami's head pop up from the water.

"YAMI!!!!" he yelled. Yami turned his head and began to swin toward his hikari, and Yugi jumped into the icy waters, despite the temperature, and paddled toward his alter.

They grew closer and closer, until the two boys were a mere foot away from each other in the water. Yugi had been sobbing and his eyes were as bloodshot as Yami's. Yugi moved in and clung to Yami's jacket, grasping the cloth in his hands and letting out muffled sobs into Yami's chest. He looked up at Yami after hearing him utter a sound.

Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes, but turned away when he heard a motor. He made out the outline of Jou and Honda in a speedboat.

"Yug, get in!"

Yugi got into the boat, and pullled Yami up after him. He didn't ask how the other two boys had known exactly where whey were. He sat down, bundled up with Yami and soaking wet. They were covered wiht a flannel blanket, another item Yugi didn't ask about.

Yugi looked at Yami, who was pale and cold. Tears rolled down his face. He silently cried, hoping nobody would hear.

"It's okay..." said Yugi, at first stuttering. He was the one comforting his YAmi, the opposite of what it had always been.

"Yami, it's okay. Just let it all out. Don't hide."

Yami whimpered softly, and then began to sob. He leaned his head on Yugi's shoulder and cried, half out of pain and half out of seeing Yugi again. He was alive.

Yugi wiped the tears away from Yami's face and spoke to him.

"Yami, I'm here for you. Soon, we'll all be back home. You'll be in a safe, warm bed. Don't worry."

Yami looked up at Yugi, and silently thanked him. "Don't ever leave me. Please."

Yugi put an arm around Yami's shoulders and the two fell fast asleep.

  
  
  



	2. Stripped

Author's notes: OMG! I got 3 reviews in less than 12 hours! I guess this one is doing better than Azure Isle Fantasy! Don't worry about that story, I'm still writing it, but I had a bad case of writers block.

Taryn: Well, I was the one who wrote this story.

Wolfie: Nuh uh!

Taryn: Yes huh! 

Wolfie: No, my other muse did! All you write is lemons.

Taryn: *gets out claws*

Wolfie: *growls*

*"Real Slim Shady" comes on radio*

Wolfie & Taryn cat Muse: *sing* I'm SLim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady-----

Sane Lady Wolf: BTW, the song in here is "Naked" bu Avril Lavigne.

---------------

Yami awoke in a peacefully quiet room. There was a warm breeze blowing in from outside, tossing the curtains two and fro. There was a faint scent of flowers, and an aura of 

strawberry-golden light throughout the room. Yami felt the soft, thin sheets of a bed draped across his body, and a fluffy pillow beneath his head. He felt the warmth of his light's skin, and felt the little one breathe; up and down in a soothing motion.

Yami smiled. How he wanted to love the little one. Yami snuggled up against Yugi and gently slid an arm beneath his back. Yugi's skin was bare, as was Yami's, but both the boys wore boxers underneath the covers. Yami leaned closer to his little light, peacefully sleeping like an angel dozing on a cloud. Yami brushed his lips against Yugi's forehead. The little one did not stir. 

Yami opened his eyes and eyed his light's face. ~_He's so perfect...~_ Yami moved closer and softly pressed his lips against Yugi's. Yugi awoke to find his Yami extremely close to him, particuarly his face.

"Yami, did you..?" whispered Yugi as he brought his hand to his mouth, examining it with his fingers.

Yami slid down to a corner of the bed and hung his head, staring fearfully at the floor. He didn't want to be hurt. But before he could think of something to say, Yami broke into a violent cough. He wheezed and choked, and grasped his throat when the racket ceased. Yami looked over sadly at Yugi; pain and exhaustion in his eyes. 

Yami broke into a cough again, but suddenly stopped. He scrambled out of the bed and ran into the nearest exit, which was lucky to be a bathroom. Yugi heard violent retching and coughing from the bathroom. 

Yugi got up and walked into the room where Yami lay, breathing heavily, on the tile in front of the toilet. Yami felt bile rise again, and leaned over and heaved. He emptied his stomach of any food in it, and leaned exhausted over the bowl. Tears slid down his face.

"It hurts my throat..." wheezed Yami. Yugi walked over to the sink and picked up a disposable paper cup. This one had drawings of sea creatures on it, seals, dolphins, and many assorted fish. He filled the cup with water and brought it to Yami, who was still heaving, but produced nothing.

"Here, take a drink. It might help. Wash your mouth out first."

Yami took the cup in his hands and sipped the water slowly, rinsing his mouth of the foul aftertaste. He then gulped it down, and a relaxed smile swept across his face. 

Yugi helped his yami to his feet and walked him back to the bed. 

"Thank you, Yugi..." he whispered.

Yami sat up and stared at the floor again.

"Yami..."

"Yugi, I have been holding this back from you for a long time. I'm sorry for intruding you," he said. "I've debated myself for a while...I just didn't know how to tell you I love you."

The two boys fell silent. Yami winced and looked at the floor, awaiting a response from Yugi. Yugi looked blankly at him for a moment, and crawled over to Yami across the bed. Yugi didn't look Yami in the eye. Yugi sat there for a moment, and then purpousely fell over onto Yami's thigh. Yami was beyond shocked as he looked down to see his light's head resting on his upper leg. Yami accepted the passive response from his hikari with a new feeling of trust and happiness he had never felt before.

"Aibou...?" he said.

Yugi merely nuzzled Yami's skin. Yugi's head had worked its way up to the curve of Yami's sitting hip, nuzzled in the very top of his thigh. Yami stroked his light gently at the same time that he was absorbing the happiness Yugi was giving him. 

Yugi sat up and turned around a bit, and then fell backwards, so that his back was draped across Yami's legs, and he was facing upward, looking Yami in the eye. Yami wanted so badly to touch him, or cradle him--

Yugi sat up and Yami supported his back with an arm. Yugi, without warning, leaned forward and locked his lips with Yami's. Yami slid an arm under Yugi's knees, cradling him sweetly. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and deepened the kiss. Yugi began to rub Yami's back, squeezing the tendons in his shoulders to find that they were totally and completely relaxed.

Yami had let his cover drop, his shell crack, all the layers he had painted onto himself wash away. He was unprotected, opened, and stripped. He trusted Yugi so much that he couldn't keep anything from him anymore. He let his layer of bravery, leadership, and discipline drop. He was stripped of the personalities he had made, and was revealed truly to Yugi. The real Yami, the yami capable of trust, feeling, sadness, love, and vulnerability burst through the walls of secrets and omission.

__

Then you came around me

The walls just dissapeared.

Nothing to surround me

Keep me from my fears

I'm unprotected

See how I've opened up

You've made me trust

I've never felt like this before 

I'm naked around you

Does it show?

You see right through me

And I can't hide

I'm naked around you

And it feels so right.

Yugi pulled away and ran his hand across Yami's face, which was splotched with red. Yami closed his eyes and nuzzled Yugi's hand slowly, and grasped Yugi's wrist with his own hand. Yugi leaned back up and kissed him again, this time spreading his lips open, inviting Yami to explore. 

Yami took the chance and explored the sweet taste of his light. Yami was careful not to invade Yugi to much, or worse, hurt him. He didn't want that. All he wanted was for Yugi to be happy. 

Yami was the one to break away this time, lifting Yugi off the sheets and laying his head onto a soft pillow at the top of the bed. Yugi smiled; he too was blushing furiously.

"Don't ever leave me," said Yami.

Yugi remained speechless as he slid his arms out from under he covers and wrapped them around Yami's shoulders.

"Turn around," he said. Yami did as he was told, and Yugi sat up and began to gently massage Yami's back. Yugi started with his shoulder tendons, which were as relaxed as ever. He continued down Yami's back, knowing every pressure point and muscle to rub and how to tend to it just right. 

Yami was overwhelmed with the simple pleasure he felt when his light and lover stroked him and pressed his muscles in just the perfect way to send a small burst of adrenaline through his body. Yugi worked his way down to Yami's hips and stopped.

"Remove them, aibou, I don't care." spoke Yami in a heavy and breathy voice. Yugi hesitated at first, but eventualy removed Yami's boxers and grasped the tendons in Yami's upper thighs. He massaged his other half all the way down to his ankles and then stopped.

"Yami, I dont know how to say I love you back."

Yami turned around and grinned at Yugi.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"With my life."

Yami, despite his lack of clothing, leaned forward and brushed his lips against his light's. The two boys, cuddled up against each other, drifted into a relaxed, dreamless sleep.

---------------- 

  



	3. Dude, where's my brain?

A/N: OMG, i got 10 rvws in less than a day! AND i forgot the ra-damned disclaimer!!!!! YGO IS NOT MINE! (but Kai is) dar lol okay........MAJOR MAJOR plot twist here! Y'all wanted this not to be a one-shot, so it aint. I MIGHT make a lemon, just might, but I suck miserably at them.

Taryn: YOU do, but I don't! *smirk*

Sane Lady Wolf: Pervert.

Chiba Muse: Pewvewt!

-------------------------

Yami squinted his eyes open and scowled. Half-scowled-- he was grinning on the inside. He put a hand up to his eyes, blocking the bright ray of sunlight from the window. He heard a faint sound coming from downstairs, and slid out of bed. Yami wrapped up in a robe and quietly sneaked out the room.

He waltzed down stairs, clear of the room witht he sleeping occupant. He saw Ryou sitting on the couch, gracefully and perfectly playing his guitar. He plucked every string without flaw; played every note perfectly and with great expertise. Yami listened and was lulled into a stupor by Ryou's music, but Ryou suddenly stopped playing and Yami jolted through his trance.

"He lives!" yelled Ryou. "The zombie has come back from the dead!" he said, laughing. Jou and Honda rushed in and laughed hysterically.

"What?" said Yami.

Honda smirked. "Your HAIR. It looks like a porcuipine!" he yelled, and all three boys burst into laughter. Yami rushed into the bathroom to, to his horror, confirm the awful state of his hair. A bloodcurling scream erupted form the room, following wiht the scrambling of Yami through the droors to find his comb.

"WHAT??!!" he hissed. "What did you RETARDS do with my BRUSH?!"

Joey snickered and removed the green brush from his pocket. He threw it at Yami, who cuaght it abrubptly and ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Ryou looked up at the celing and shook his head. "That Yugi can sleep through _anything_..." he said.

"Ding Dong!"

The doorbell rang, but none of the boys felt like answering it.

"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg Doooooooooooooooooooooooooong Dingdong dingdong di-di-di-ding do-ong!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Al-RIGHT!" snapped Jou, and he walkedtoward the door. He opened it and a girl, about his age, stood on the doorstep. SHe had crimson-red hair, and was wearing a soccer uniform and a beanie. She had the trademark black-and-white striped sleeve on her left arm that all the Wolf Soccer players had. The girl looked at him quite skeptically and crossed her arms.

"Well?" snorted Jou.

"Congratulations." she said in a dull, monotonal voice, sounding as if she intended to sound boring and lifeless.

"Take them. I picked your address out of a hat. You and four other friends (that makes five tickets, in case you can't add, whoever you are) are going to Kawaii island of the Hawaiian Islands for two weeks. What a blast." 

The girl threw five green pieces of paper at Jou, who scrambled hysterically to catch them. 

"Oh, by the way: You'll be going with the Wolf Aero Girls' Soccer team. I'm Kai. You will also be attending our games in Hawaii."

Jou stood in amazement. Kai jogged off and soon dissapeared behind the sidewalk. He waltzed inside and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII!" he said, flaunting the tickets in the other's faces, including Yugi's, who had arose from the bed.

"What?" they said.

"Did I stutter?" Jou said, mockingly. " Five tickets! One for youu-" he said, as he threw one at Ryou, "One for YOU, Yugi, one for me, and one for Honda!"

"But that leaves one more," said Yugi.

"Yeah...I'm gonna save the tickets by yall carrying you're yami's in yer items," said Jou.

"How about we take Anz-" said Honda, being cut off by angry glares from his friends.

"Just kidding!" he said.

"If ANZU came, the whole damn vacation would be ruined," spat Yami.

"How about we ask Malik?" suggested Yugi.

"Okay!" said Jou. "Let's all get packed!"

Yami and Yugi rushed upstairs and sprinted to the dresser. 

"Dibs on the lucky swimsuit!" snorted Yami.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Dibs," said Yami, quickly pecking his light's forehead.

Each boy packed his suitcase full of clothes, bathroom supplies, dueling cards, suntan lotion, gameboys, CDs and CD players, and other assorted items. Yugi's suitcase was chock-full of candy. Yami pranced downstairs withhis baggage, as did Honda and Jou, but Yugi remained upstairs.

"Can't...move....this...BAG!" he said, making himself visible to the crowd of three. He was dragging a bag about his size slowly across the floor. He threw it down the stairs and panted heavily, then started to giggle, which was spread to all his friends.

***

A small red convertible sped across the busy highway, unnoticed by all other people driving. In the front seat sat a blonde-haired boy, behind the wheel. Beside him was a brunette, sitting back and reclining on the leather seats. In back were a boy and his yami, sitting close by each other.

"What ARE you two doing back there?" snorted Honda. 

Yami was cuddled up against Yugi, who was holding a bag of Sour Straws, apple flavored, and eating on one at the moment. Yami was eating one too, while eyeing Yugi from aside.

"Oh my god..." said Honda, beginning to laugh. "Don't tell me you're..."

Yami started to snicker as he chewed on his candy. Yugi scoffed a laugh, and then shoved the remains of his sour candy into his mouth. 

SCREEEECH! Jou slammed onto the brakes and swerved the stering wheel, causing all the occupants of the car to sway and tumble and muffle screams. Jou pulled out of the heavy traffic and onto another road, barely escaping with his and his friends' lives.

"You RETARD!" snapped Honda. "The light was RED. NOT yellow! RED!" he yelled as he socked Joey hard in the ribs.

"A thousand bottles of beer on the waal," Joey began. "A thousand bottles of beeeeeeeer!"

"Oh, crap..." said Honda, smacking his head furiously. "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!"

"Take one down, pass it around, nine-hundred-ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall!" By now, the other two boys had chimed in, adding to Honda's misery. 

By the time they reached Malik's house, five hundred and sixty five bottles of beer had been removed from the "wall", but the singers were far from drunk. Jou, Yami, and Yugi ceased singing when they walked up the stairs to Malik's apartment and knocked on the door. A few moments later, Malik emerged, looking disrupted and annoyed.

"What now?" he asked.

"You're coming with US to Hawaii!" saud Jou, shoving a ticket at Malik.

"Fool! This ticket says that our flight leaves in two and a half hours! We'll NEVER make it!" snapped Malik. The boys stared at their plane tickets in horror.


	4. It's Gonna be a LONG Ride

A/N: *smirk* I hate Anzu...meeheehee! I'm in my peak of creativity: Its about 11 PM here or so. I've written like 2 chapters in a day--but I will be gone for a couple of days but I'll be writing my story down there so don't worry! I be going to a funeral.

Taryn: *walks in*

Wolfie: *throws spoon at muse*

Taryn: [eats spoon]

Wolfie: ::gulp::

-------------------------

Malik rushed inside and threw a bag together. He tossed through his drawers, tumbled through his dresser, and slip-shoddily put together a messy duffel bag of supplies. He made sure to check his hair in the mirror before he left, and then skipped outside.

Malik looked at his watch. "Well? Let's go!"

Malik brushed through Jou and Honda and scampered down the stairs. "C'mon!" he ordered. Jou followed, and so did Honda and Yugi and Yami. The boys rushed out to Jou's convertible and tossed Malik's duffel bag in the trunk. Jou and the boys hopped in, revved up the engine, and sped off.

Malik was smashed in the back seat between Yami and Yugi.

"Turn the radio on, Jou!" he ordered. Jou flipped the switch and cranked up the volume, making sure to keep one hand on the steering wheel. The stereo caught the signal and blasted sound:

"I'm-- too sexy for my CAR-- too sexy for my CAR!" 

Malik made a face and cackled hysterically! Honda snorted laughter, and Jou stifled a chuckle as his face reddened and he flipped the dial to a different station.

"May I have your attention please----May I have your attention PLEASE----Will the Real Slim Shady _please stand up...**I repeat**:_ Will the Real Slim Shady _please stand up... _We're gonna have a problem here...."

Malik and Honda cheered as they mouthed the words to the song. Jou chimed in, but was cut off by Yami, who was rapping the lyrics so flawlessly that everyone stared blankly at him as he rapped to the beat and spoke the words exactly as they came on the radio.

-------------------------

A/N: It's really funny if you listen to this song and imagine Yami rapping it!!!!!! The Real Slim Shady by Eminem (darrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr)

-------------------------

Yami had finished the rap sequence, and by the time he was done, he was gesturing with his hands to emphasize words and was sitting on his knees with his eyes closed.

"Will the real slim shady please shut up!" said Honda, snorting a laugh.

Yami sat down and snickered.

***

The boys finally arrived at the house. They tumbled out of Jou's car and inside to grab their luggage, and Ryou; who had stayed at the game shop.

"Ryou, we leave in an hour forty," said Jou, panting heavily.

"What?"

"Yeah, c'mon! Get your stuff together! We need to leave!"

Soon, all the luggage was crammed down into Jou's trunk, and each boy had their on-flight carry on bag packed and ready. They all leaped into the car, leaving a note on the door, barely legible.

Anzu:

We went to Hawaii. See you later. Bye.

-Jou and Honda and Yugi and Ryou and Malik

PS: Really.

"See you later---MUCH!" cackled Jou as he sped down the freeway.

The boys snickered as Honda popped in a CD and sat back on the leather seat. 

***

Jou and the others whizzed through the heavy traffic of the airport. They bumped into many, many people along the way, rushing to try and find their gate. 

"Z8! Look, Z8!" screeched Yugi, pointing at a sign. "That's our gate!" Yami had retreated to his soul room for the ride, but intended to come out during the plane ride, even if he had no place to sit. Jou and the boys ran to the gate, where he saw Kai and the other members of the Wolf Soccer team. He had already turned in the luggage and had the carry-on bags scanned, so he got in line and pulled out the tickets. But as soon as he got in line, his jaw dropped in horror.

Jou looked through the window to see the jet outside slowly moving away from the port and backing down into the air freeway. The plane was moving! He had missed the flight, along with the whole soccer team!

"THE PLANE! It's TAKING OFF!" he screeched. "Kai, we've all missed our flight! You AND us!"

"Dude, calm down," she said. "That wasn't our plane. We ride on a large private jet." 

Jou's expression of terror switched to one of disbelief, as did with the others' faces as well. The jet pulled in, and the plane began to board. Jou handed in the tickets for each boy, and walked into the tunnel connecting to the plane. The boys walked in after the soccer team, and proceeded to their closed-off half of the plane.

***

The five them walked into the room, half the size of the huge jet, complete with a couch and bar. There were also many bean-bag chairs in a pile across the room. There was a table, on it lay a mat and five glasses. A television hung from the ceiling, and through the windows came the light of the mid morning. There was even fluffy, cream colored carpet! A fridge which contained ginger ale, punch, and many kinds of sodas resided in the far left corner of the room. Malik started throwing the bean bag chairs across the carpet. Yugi let Yami outside of the soul room and he immediately flung his shoes off and sat on the couch. Ryou grabbed a beanbag chair and sat down, releasing Yami Bakura. Bakura looked around and grinned.

"A table to play cards? Duel me, Yami!"

"I don't want to play cards..." he said as he yawned and stretched.

"Solution!" said Yugi as he reached into his bag. He pulled out two Game Boys and put a game pack in each of them. He linked then through a cable and set them on the table in front of the yamis.

"Mario Kart Advance. Play away!" he said as the two Egyptians examined the games and began to play.

Jou and Honda were busy at the fridge, filling glasses with ginger ale and ice. Ryou was checking the channels on the TV, and Yugi sat back in a bean bag chair and began to play another game.

"You brought _3_ game boys?!" asked Ryou.

"No, five!" said Yugi, whipping out two other game boys from his bag and tossing one to Ryou and putting the other one back. 

"No, its okay," he said, giggling. "I'll just watch TV."

Jou and Honda sat on the wide open floor, covered in carpet, with their drinks.

"C'mon guys! We're playing a game!" they said.

But the two yamis were too hung up in Mario Kart to hear.

"Wow, they must be playing hard!" said Jou. Yugi walked over to watch, but then scowled.

"You two haven't even got past the character-select screen!" he said.

"I REFUSE to be Princess Peach!" hissed Yami.

"And I WILL NOT play as the little mushroom man!" snapped Bakura.

Yugi grabbed the game boys and pressed buttons on each.

"There," he said. "You're Mario-" he said, pointing to Yami," and YOU'RE Luigi," he said as he pointed to Bakura. 

"Why do I have to be Luigi?" grumbled Bakura.

"Yall, shut up and come play!" said Jou. Yugi yanked the game boys from the yamis and stuffed them n his bag. Soon, all seven boys gathered in a circle on the floor.

"This is called Spin the Dr. Pepper can," said Jou. "If the open side lands on you, you have to flip a coin to get either truth, dare, or MY dare or truth," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Ya won't like MY dare or truth, no way. Heads is dare, tails, truth. Got it? So who'll spin first?"

Yugi spun the can first, and it happened to land on Honda. Honda flipped the coin, and the outcome was truth.

"I'm takin' Yugi's truth," he said.

"Kay," said Yugi. "Were you the one who slipped THIS-" and with that, Yugi pulled out a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue magazine from his bag- "in MY bag?"

"GIMME THAT!" snapped Honda. He snatched the magazine from Yugi's hands. "Yeah, it's mine. I must have slipped it in by accident."

Malik was next to the left of Yugi. Malik put his hand on the can and spinned it. It landed on himself!

"Oh, shit..." he began. Yami flipped the coin, and it landed on heads.

"So, Malik, you have to take MY dare!" said Jou.

"Dammit..." he said, shaking his head.

"Kiss Yami Bakura."

Malik and Bakura froze with these three words.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. You have to. And, also: It can't just be a quick-ass little peck--it has to be a full, deep, _real_ one," sniggered Jou.

Malik's eyes widened. Jou shoved him into the center of the circle, as Honda did with Bakura. 

"I REFUSE!" Bakura yelled. 

"I'll wash dishes for a week back at our place, yami!" said Ryou.

"Shut up."

"Two weeks."

"Grrrr..."

"A month!"

"Shut UP!"

"Just do it..." said Jou. 

Bakura rolled his eyes and looked at Malik, who was just as pissed as he was. ~_Let's just get this over with...~_

Bakura and Malik grew closer, until they met and winced.. But soon, both the boys had eased into it, feeling the warmth of the other one's lips locked with his own. Malik had taken Bakura by surprise, for he was a very hard and deep kisser. Bakura's body wanted to melt; to give in and be absorbed, but his mind raced furiously. Malik shocked him by biting his lower lip harshly, causing Bakura to draw back.

"I bit him. That means I get bonus so I don't have to do it next time that Ra-Damned _CAN_ lands on me!" said Malik, wiping the saliva and blood off his lips.

Bakura scowled and grumbled and prodded at his bleeding lip with his finger. ~_That little skank!~_ Malik shot a provocative smirk over at Bakura, who turned away and growled.

"Ha ha, Bakura, I'm a feisty little one--am I not?" Malik spat.

"Shut up, it's MY turn to spin," snapped Yami, who took the can and twirled it across the carpet.

-----------------------------


	5. Makeover!

A/N: Hewwo....*dances to radio* *smirk* I'm making a separate story with my muses!

Wolfie: Its TUUUUUURRRRKKKEEEEYYYYYYY DDDDDAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!

Taryn: [eats the turkey]

Chiba: ::bites Taryn::

Wolfie: *goes into kitchen to find it a friggn mess* OMG! MY MOM'S GONNA GET BACK IN 30 MINS!!!!!

...to be continued!

---------------------

After a long, torturous game of "Spin the Dr. Pepper can", the boys were exceedingly high on sugar, given that Yugi was dared to pass around his candy and the others were dared to eat it all.

"Let's play something that DOESN'T have to do with your face!" snorted a frowning Yami, who had been "dared" to kiss three people in the course of the game.

The boys exchanged worried looks. They then stared blankly at Yami, coughing giggles and raising their eyebrows.

"RA! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!!!" he yelled.

"Okay--Sit down, Yami," said Jou. Yami sat on a bean bag chair, and Jou mouthed words to Yugi, who rushed to his bag to get something. Yugi soon returned, and Jou counted to three on his fingers, and as soon as three was reached Yami was being tackled.

"I'm going to go hang with the girls, I'm getting freaked out!" said Malik, who walked into the other room.

"Yugi, why in the hell would you carry ROPE on the plane?!" Jou asked to Yugi who was busy bounding Yami's hands together.

"It's not rope, it's my shoelaces. I just got some candy from my bag." Yugi finished tying the rope, and took off his belt and wrapped that around Yami's wrists as well. Honda was busy securing Yami's feet.

"Aibou--what in the hell?!"

"Yami, its just fun..." he said, snickering. Yami pouted and finally stopped thrashing, knowing it would be no use.

"Yugi, this isn't like you!"

"So?" he said. "It's fun. I LIKE having FUN!! Heheheheheheheeeeeeeheeeeheee!"

Bakura and Ryou managed to Get Yami onto the couch. 

"Now for the FUN!" said Jou, waving a comb and three scrunches in Yami's face.

Yami stared, bewildered. "RA! DON'T YOU **_DARE_** TOUCH MY HAIR!" he roared. Jou extended a finger and poked Yami's blonde bangs, but Yami snapped his jaw in attempt to bite him!

Jou drew back and looked at Yami. "This is gonna be HARD!"

***

Kai sat down, playing "Frogger" on the video game system hooked up to their TV. She was playing with two other people on the team and Malik.

"Ha!" she said.

Malik and the other two girls threw down their controllers.

"Kai, this sucks...let's do something fun!" said a blonde.

"Well, okay..." said Kai.

The blonde sat down and reached into her purple bag that read "Go WOLVES". She pulled out a shiny silver digital camera.

"Oooooooo!" 

"Piper, you are the smartest brat in he world!" said Kai, grabbing the camera. She began snapping pictures of the other girls on the team making faces, tackling Malik, and laying on the floor in a huge pile. 

KKZHKHTT! _"All passengers please be aware: Our plane lands on Kawaii Island, Hawaii in twenty minutes. We hope you have enjoyed your flight. _KKZHZHKT!

"I'm gonna go tell those guys to get their asses in gear. You know how boys are..." said Kai.

***

Yami scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Want a mirror?" asked Jou, snickering. He held a mirror to Yami's face.

Yami's blood shot cold when he saw his current state. But before he could let out a bloodcurling scream, the door from the other side of the plane opened and Kai burst through it.

"GUYS, PLANE'S LAND----Holy shit!"

Yami's hair was tied up in three pigtails, one on top of his head, and the other two on the sides. Each was tied with a pink ribbon. He was tied to the couch and growling. His pink and yellow hair was now tinted with a neon shade of green.

"I'm not going to ask...you are freaks..." said Kai.

"Neon hair gel! It makes your hair green, but it comes out with water!" said Jou.

Kai snickered. "I take it you'll want some of OUR hair products too! Come on in girls, we're doing a MAKEOVER!"

With that, ten screaming girls rushed into the room, armed with makeup bags and hair-care purses. Yami yelled a bloodcurling scream as he was tackled by the screaming teenagers.

***

Yami looked into the small, handheld mirror he was offered. He stared in horror.

His eyelashes were long and black, and his eyelids were coated in a shiny blue tint. He had two bright pink circles on his cheeks, and his lips were bright, neon pink. His hair was stiff and sparkling with gels and sprays, not to mention it was _still _green. 

"Get this shit OFF me!" he roared.

"Yeah, we made him look like crap!" sniggered Piper. 

"Sexy!" purred another girl.

"I do hope you were joking," said Yami.

"I was!" she screeched, and an uproar of giggles erupted from the girls.

"But before you go-" said Kai, reaching into her pocket. "We need a little souvenir!" She whipped out the digital camera and aimed.

"SMILE!"

*CLICK*

Jou and Honda undid the ties that bound Yami, and he sped into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. 

KKZKHT! _The plane will land momentarily. Please secure yourselves. _KKKZHZHT!

The occupants scrambled to the windows and looked out in amazement. This was nothing like Japan! There were palm trees scattered along the sides of the roads, a nice blue sky, and green grasses. There were visible volcanoes in the distance. The teens stared in awe.

There was a JOLT as the plane landed, and soon after was a THUD from the bathroom. Yami emerged.

"Ra-damned faucet! I managed to clean my hair, but now it's dripping wet!" And it was! His hair clung to him and dripped water across the carpet. It sagged down to his shoulders. 

The plane pulled into the runway and stopped, and the occupants all piled through the door to get off the plane.


	6. Day One!

A/N: BOO! lol YGO aint mine so shaddup!

Wolfie: ::is in food hangover::

Taryn: We had to resort to eating the mess before mom got home...BURP

Wolfie: Malik is so OOC in this story...

Taryn: Given that we don't even KNOW what he's like....xcept hes exceedingly evil & freaky!

Wolfie: I prefer him a sass, which is exactly what I made him! SASSAY!

Sane Lady WoLf: BTW if u wanna see that the suite looks like, go to www21.brinkster.com/starbuddyow/ooooo.jpg

Wolfie: It sucks.

SLW: I KNOW!

---------------------

DAY ONE!

Yami awoke in his bed and stretched. ~_This is a far cry from that damn bridge!!~_ He got up and opened his luggage. His room in the suite consisted of two regular-sized beds, one for himself and one for Yugi. In the room that connected to it through a door in the left wall resided Ryou and Bakura. In the room to the right was Honda, Jou, and Malik. Malik constantly snuck in the girls' rooms, since they adored him and would always be playing some fun game.

Yami opened his luggage and looked into the secret compartment for his treasure. He pulled out the Lucky Swimsuit in all its glory. This "Lucky Swimsuit" was a pair of sky-blue jams covered in an orange and white beach floral pattern. It tied up in the front, and whenever it was wore, the bearer always seemed to get the fullest glass of soda; the best kickboard for rent; and always seemed to be front in all the lines.

He changed into it quickly and checked his hair, which had dried in his sleep. Yami thought he heard stirring, but paid no attention to it. Suddenly, he felt something heavy fall onto him, crashing to the floor.

"SHIT!" he yelled, turning around to see that his light had jumped on him from the bed above. Yugi snickered and nuzzled Yami's shoulder and hopped off of him. Ryou, already in a swimsuit, burst through the door.

"What just happened?!" he asked. He was soon accompanied by Yami Bakura and Malik. 

"Nothing," said Yami.

"Jou and Honda took off with the girls over to the pool," said Ryou. "It's just us."

Yugi trotted into the bathroom to change into his swimsuit while Malik got out a few CDs. He stuffed them in a beach bag, along with a few towels. Ryou was busy putting on sunscreen, and Bakura sat out on the porch. Yami checked the card keys to make sure they worked, and when everyone was finished the group took off. 

*** 

The five boys made their way out of the hotel and out into the open, Hawaiian air. Ryou pointed the way down to the swimming pool. They wandered through the sidewalks and garden smelling the sweet aroma of tropical flowers and plants. The Hawaiian sun warmed their shoulders, and the soft ocean breeze kept them at a perfect, comfortable temperature.

The pool's water sparkled in the mid-morning sun and glittered in the air as it was splashed about by the soccer team. Each girl was wearing a blue bikini and had their hair tied up in a bun. Malik could recognize Piper, with her long blonde hair, and Kai, with her beanie, along with many other girls he'd met.

Malik jumped into the pool and swam over to the crowd of girls. 

"Malik!!!!" yelled Kai. The crowd's heads turned, and they all rushed over to Malik to greet him, or more accurate: tackle him. He had made good friends with them, given his mental bank of fun jokes and games that they loved. 

"Malik!! We're playing water volleyball!" yelled Piper.

The girls swam back to the net and tossed a ball.

"Wait, let Malik throw it!" one screeched. The girl tossed the ball to Malik.

"Who's team am I on?" he asked. With that one question, an uproar of whines and yells erupted from the girls, as they clung onto Malik and pulled him out into the middle of the net, trying to get him on their side of the pool.

"Aiite, god! Who's the leader of each team?" Malik asked. The girls on the left side of the net pointed to Piper, and the right side pointed to Kai.

"C'mere, both of you," he said. "Whichever one of you pushes me into the pool first gets me!" Malik took off running to the other side of the pool, where Yugi and Ryou were sitting in the water chatting. 

"Yami and Bakura took off with Honda and Joey to the surfing shack to rent a few boards. The waves are perfect!" said Ryou.

Malik skipped across the deck and made a face at the girls on the other side. Kai and Piper took off running after him. Malik had underestimated the speed of these girls! They raced across the deck, trailing on Malik, who was trying as hard as he could to keep in front of them.

"Quit runnin'!" scoffed a lifeguard.

"You heard the dude," Malik said, "stop running."

Malik slowed to a walk. However, Kai scampered ahead of Piper and shoved Malik into the water.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" whined Piper. 

"I'm on Kai's team, sorry! But that don't mean I don't like y'all!"

Malik swam over to the net and spiked the ball. Yugi and Ryou watched as he played with the girls, splashing water everywhere. 

"They LOVE him!" said Yugi.

"Yeah, he's like their toy...he's like a magnet!" said Ryou.

"Wanna go down to the beach?" asked Yugi.

"Sure."

The two boys climbed out of the pool and gathered their things, and walked out to the gate, proceeding to the sunny beach. 

***

Meanwhile, back at the pool--

"I'm sick of this game. I quit!" said Malik.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me! I'm getting a drink," said Malik as he got out of the water and strutted over to the bar. Suddenly, volleyball wasn't fun at all anymore. The girls hopped out of the water and followed Malik over to the bar, each sitting on a barstool.

Malik ordered eleven Dr. Peppers, one for each girl and one for himself. He was surrounded by the girls; five teenagers huddled up around him on each side.

"So, how old are you guys?" he asked, putting down his bottle of soda.

"We're all fourteen," said Piper. "You?"

"Three thousand and forty-three."

Laughter erupted.

"Shut up, Malik!" said a Kai.

"Malik?" a girl asked. "Can we bury you at the beach?"

"Kay."

"YaayY!" More giggles.

"Hey, idea!" shouted Piper. "Chugging contest! Malik vs. Kai!"

Malik and Kai picked up their bottles and began drinking.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

It was a tie-even if the finish was captured on camera, it couldn't have gone to either side. Malik let out an enormous belch, holding his stomach and dropping his bottle.

Kai looked him in the eye and threw her head back. She flew forward again, letting out a huge burp, even louder than Malik's! The area where the girls and Malik resided now had a strong scent of Dr. Pepper.

"Groooooooooooodyyyyyyyyyyyy!" snorted the girls as they burst into laughter.

"I'm going to the beach, it reeks like heck here---thanks to _Kai_!" said Malik, getting up and walking off. The girls wildly scrambled after him, and right after he left the gate, the girls crashed into him and fell in a heap on the soft, hot sand.

"Smooth," he said as he crawled out from underneath the girls. Malik walked over to the shores, where the cool tides tickled his feet. There were large waves, and he could make out Yami and Bakura surfing.

Malik's backside faced the girls, making visible his baby blue swimsuit. The girls stared at it incessantly. ( A/N: *snicker* _lol_)

"Looks like you're fan club followed you down to the beach and got trampled," said Ryou, who was accompanied by Yugi.

The girls all stood up abruptly, and looked out at the waves.

"Wow, is that Yami surfing?"

***

Yami cut through the water on his board, keeping perfect balance. Bakura glided up the wave and into the air. He came down and landed, facing Yami.

"See if you can top that! I was airborne!"

"Yeah, sure!" said Yami, turning his balance to fly up the wave and soar off the top of it. He made it off okay, but when he tried to land, his board flew out from under his feet, and he tumbled into the wave. Yami Bakura laughed hysterically. A stupid move. He lost momentum, and was dragged down into the circular cave that the crashing wave was creating. He was surrounded by spinning water, and was filled with awe and amazement. But, the waves moved too fast, for they came crashing down upon him, knocking down his board. 

The two yamis and their surfboards washed up on the shores of the beach, snickering. Malik smirked at them.

"Heh, nice surf. Was a riot," he said.

Yami eyed the pack of girls that followed him.

"Wow, you got yourself a pack of groupies there, Ishtar!" he snorted.

Malik walked across the shore, and for once, wasn't followed by the soccer team. He stared at a large hill that ended in a cliff, about forty feet above the ground, with black rocks protruding up from the shallow ocean beneath it. 

"Hey guys, go up there! I thought I saw something sparkle."

"Whatever," said Yami.

"By the way, where are Jou and Honda?" asked Ryou. "I thought they went with you."

"They went back to the room to sleep," replied Bakura.

Yami and the girls sped off toward the cliff and hopped up on some rocks and began to climb. Malik waded out into the water and skipped across the rocks.

"Malik, I thought you were lying! We found something!" said Yami.

Malik turned his head in surprise. He _was _lying.

"What?"

"Yeah, it's a weird necklace."

The girls bent down over the cliff and smiled at Malik. He caught Kai's face in the middle. She leaned forward, far over the cliff.

"Be CAREFUL, Kai!" yelled Malik.

"It's so cool! You have to see i---"

Kai gasped and screamed, for she had lost her balance over the cliff. She fell plummeting into the rocks, head first at that!

"Shit!" said Malik, rushing below her. He caught her in his arms, knocking him down onto the rock.

"Oh my god!" squealed Yugi, who was watching the expedition from a chair. "Kai knocked Malik on his ass!"

And indeed, she had! The expressions of terror on the girls' faces switched to smiles as they began to cheer and clap.

"Hey, thanks for saving my butt!" said Kai.

"Yeah, and thanks for knocking ME on mine."

***

It was 4:00 PM, and everyone had made their way to the Outdoor Lounge. Yami and Yugi laid on chairs next to one another, and Ryou and Bakura were swimming. Malik and the girls ( A/N: Who else?) were perched at the bar. The stereo was blasting music through the lounge.

****

"Hey, all you people out there! It's time for----------CARDIO RADIO Aerobics!!! Get your bubble butts down here and let's rumble!"

Ryou, Yugi, Yami, and Bakura exchanged looks.

"How extremely wrong did that sound?"

"Very, very extremely wrong."

"**You there--The one with the white hair? No, not you--you're twin. Yes, you!" **said the female announcer, gesturing for Bakura to come up onto the mat.

"Oh Ra..."

"**And you- Those two blondes?**"****she said, pointing to Malik and Jou. Bakura, Jou, and Malik reluctantly stepped up onto the mat along with about three other people and the lady turned the stereo on full blast. It was playing a cardio-workout song.

***

After the warm-up was done, the real exercises began.

"**Aiite, let's start with the hips! Move those hips!" **she said, pivoting her hips in a circle. The others followed, and Yami and Yugi guffawed hysterically. The soccer team gawked at Malik. They had moved closer to the mat, and watched in awe as Malik rotated his hips to the beat of the music. The lady then moved to the arms and calves, creating an aerobic routine that the others followed.

"Ooo, look..." said Kai, for now the routine was moving extremely fast.

While the girls were busy watching Malik work out, Ryou was cackling along with Yami, Honda, and Yugi. 

"NICE, BAKURA!!" yelled Yami, who then toppled over, roaring with laughter. Yugi and Honda laughed particularly at Jou, who wasn't doing a good job at all. 

"BUNS AND THIGHS!!!!!!!!" yelled Yami again, who's eyes were watering.

"It's not THAT funny!!" said Ryou, who was laughing partly at Yami and partly at the "dancers". 

"Don't mind him, he's high on Sweet Tart chewies," snorted Yugi.

"HeeeehehheheheHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHE!!!!!" roared Yami, falling over and knocking a chair over.

"**It's half over, guys, YOU CAN DO IT!**"

***

The whole group was too tired to go out to the Tiki Restaruant for dinner, so they gathered round the TV with some room service food instead. All seven boys and the ten girls on the soccer team crowded around the TV in the girls' bedroom, watching The Simpsons Marathon. (A/N: The particular episode that was on was the one where Bart gets a pool in his yard then breaks his leg lol)

"D'oh!" said Yami, who had dropped a Skittle on the floor.

"It's rubbing off on him...we've been watching the Simpsons for an hour and a half!" said Ryou. Everyone yawned, for it was late--and soon, they had all fallen asleep in a pile. Yugi woke up suddenly, and grabbed the remote.

"Shut up, you!" he said, turning the blaring television off and falling back asleep.

---------------------------


	7. Day Two! some fun in the morning!

A/N: 

Taryn: *wipes keyboard free of fingerprints* Shut up------I wrote this chapter...don't tell Wolfie!

Wolfie: Rgh--I don't know how to fit a Ryou/Bakura pair in here.....and I'm not putting in Yami Malik cause I know nothing about him....oh well. I'm confused--sorry Asian Angel...i tried! Well, i'll try again--I am loyal to my reviewers and will prolly do wut thay say. BTW Taryn? Don't tell me what?

Taryn: *clears throat* Nothing..............*wink* BY the way---Asian Angel 12---she didn't WRITE this chapter, did she?

----------------------

EARLY HOURS OF DAY TWO!!

The whole gang had awoken in a pile. In a mass struggle, all of them had managed to pack up and lumber down to the Tiki Restaurant. There was a massive buffet--cinnamon rolls, crescents, hundreds of different fruits, fruit salads, pancakes and waffles, bacon, biscuits, sausage links and patties, and an extensive juice bar. The whole food court was decorated in exotic paper cutouts and ribbons; watermelons cut into tropical sculptures; fans keeping a cool breeze; and polite waiters at every turn.

Ryou, Bakura, Yami, and Yugi took a table together. Malik was seated with Honda and Jou, and the girls were all at a large table together.

Yugi stood up and took a plate.

"C'mon, I'm starving!" whined Yami. "Yugi, you just sit. I'll get your food."

Bakura got up and went to the buffet line as well.

"Yugi... can you keep a secret?" said Ryou softly.

"Sure, what?" he asked.

"Well...my yami and I..." he began, beginning to blush.

Yugi stared and grinned. "US TOO!" he yelled.

"You serious?" said Ryou.

"Yeah...it happened when Yami fell off the bridge...and he just wanted someone to care for him. Yami needed some love too, you know? Then, it just happened. Nothing serious yet," said Yugi, giggling. "We were just getting closer to each other. And when I rubbed his back--he was so relaxed, you know? Now, we're in Hawaii!!! Everyone's free on the beach or at the pool, doing whatever we want."

"That's great, Yugi," said Ryou. "You're so lucky."

"How did you two get together?" Yugi asked.

***

Ryou couldn't sleep a wink. It was 1 am. (A/N: Technically Day Two, rite?! *smirk*)He snuck out of the pile of sleepers and out the door. ~_Hmm...wonder where Malik and his clan went?~ _he thought, noticing they were missing from the mass of bodies on the bed. He tiptoed across the room and rushed out the door. Unintentionally, he had awoken Bakura on his way out.

"Ryou...?" he said, after the door slammed shut. "Shit."

He grabbed a key and snuck out after him. Ryou walked down through the suite and down the path to the pool, lighted by lamps that hung overhead, creating a dull glow.

Ryou opened the gate of the pool to find eleven figures, in their bedclothes, standing in the pool. Malik and the soccer team had snuck out and jumped into the pool in their pajamas! Malik was wearing a t-shirt and some shorts, as he had changed into before falling asleep in company. He usually slept in nothing but boxers, or nothing at all. (A/N: *SMIRK*) The soccer team was in tank tops and sportsbras, wearing baggy cotton bottoms covered in little soccer balls or teddy bear pictures.

"Hey, look! Ryou's here!" said a brunette girl named Delayne. 

Malik turned his head and smiled. "Hey!"

"Wow, I thought you guys would be mad at me!" said Ryou, clothed in a t-shirt and shorts.

"No, come on in! Screw swimsuits, this is fun!" said Malik, who grabbed Kai's head and dunked her underwater. Light blue water sprinkled and glimmered in the moonlit night; splashed violently with all its occupants; swayed in large waves, crashing to the edges of the pool with a "SLAAPCCK!"

"Whoa, post-midnight pool party!" yelled Bakura, standing at the edge of the pool. Malik and the soccer team were busy thrashing through the water to escape Ryou, who was "it" in their game of Marco Polo.

"Gosh, everyone's coming to join us!" said Malik, who was then tackled by Ryou.

"Now YOU'RE it!" he said, opening his eyes. Bakura jumped into the pool and started yelling "POLO" multiple times in a row to tease Malik, then diving underwater and swimming around him or, in some cases, right between his legs unnoticed!

"POLOPOLOPOLOPOLOPOLOOOOOO!!" he screamed. "ACK!" Ryou had tackled him, knocking him down into the water.

"Shut UP!" he said, snickering. 

"This is Marco Polo, not water wrestling!" said Bakura, instantly wishing he hadn't.

"WATER WRESTLING!!!" screamed the girls. "EVERYONE, GET BAKURA!"

Bakura gulped and ran through the water, but was too slow. Five girls and Malik toppled onto him, and clung to his arms and back.

"HA HA! Lookit him, he's creamed!" said Malik, getting off the mass of people to go pop a CD into the CD player. The song "Sk8er Boi" came on, and the crowd cheered.

Bakura had a girl on his back, on his side, both arms, and one clinging to his leg! He easily shook her off, and then dove underwater to dislodge the rest of them. 

Ryou was sitting atop the fountain, laughing at the sight.

"LAST ONE TO THE BEACH IS OFFICIALLY DUBBED 'BRITNEY SPEARS STYLE ANZU!!!' " shouted Malik, taking off toward the gate. Everyone hobbled out of the pool, running to the beach. The dry sand clung to their wet feet, and the quiet night air was disrupted by the loud cackles of happy, fun-loving teenagers. 

Malik jumped into the water and put his arms under the surface. They returned, each with a dripping glob of wet, sand-like mud. A wide grin spread across his face.

"HA HA!" he yelled.

"Don't you DARE, Ishtar!!!" yelled Bakura. Malik chucked two mud balls at him, hitting him right on target.

The girls broke into laughter.

"Oh my god, he needs a bra!" said one of them. The two muddy masses had hit him square in the chest, one on the left, one on the right.

"Sand-boobs!" said Malik, who fell over in the water cackling hysterically.

Bakura brushed them off onto the ground and ran after Malik, dragging him out of the water. His hair was dripping wet, just as Bakura intended. 

"Take THIS!" said Bakura, picking up a mass of powdery sand and dumping it on Malik's head. It stuck to him in a mass, and his hair was covered in sand.

"HA HA HA to YOU!" said Bakura, walking away. Malik squeezed the now-wet sand on his head into two more balls, and threw them at Bakura's backside.

"Whatever, sand-BUNS."

"Stop guy-fighting," said Kai. "Let's all swim or something."

"I'm going back to the lodge to wash off," said a girl. "ME TOO!" said the rest. The team walked off, leaving Kai only to play with the boys.

"Well, aren't I just popular..." she said, leading Ryou and Bakura into the water. They sat in a circle in the shallowest parts, so that the tides covered their legs as they sat cross-legged.

"Hey Ryou, guess what---" said Malik, but was met with a slap in the face by Bakura.

"Oooo, Mal, you got bitch-slapped!" sniggered Kai.

"Ow...jerk..." Malik said, glaring at Bakura.

"What?" said Ryou.

"Nothing. Just, well, Bak---" *SLAP*

"QUIT IT!" snapped Malik, who's face was now red from being hit twice.

"Then SHUT THE HELL UP," replied Bakura.

"What, Mal? Bakura likes Ryou or something?" said Kai, who met the bulging eyes of Bakura, who's face was reddening.

Ryou looked over at his yami.

"What? All jokes aside..." said Ryou.

"SEE? LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, he probably thinks I'm some twisted moron and hates me!" roared Bakura, glaring at Malik, then at Kai.

"No I don't," said Ryou, who was beginning to tear up.

Kai scooted over at Ryou. "Sorry...don't cry. He's pissed off. Just don't cry..." she said, putting her arm around his shoulder.

Bakura thrashed through the water, leaving Ryou behind. He stomped through the sand and didn't look back.

"Now hold on, just a Ra-damned second!" yelled Malik, getting up after Bakura. "You're not just going to walk off like that! Stay with Ryou and whatever you do, don't follow me," he said to Kai.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Bakura, turning back to meet Malik in the eye. "Your prissy little girlfriend had to yell out my Ra-damned secret and now my hikari thinks I'm an idiot! He HATES ME!!!! Thanks to YOU, bringing it UP!"

"It's not her FAULT!" yelled Malik, clenching his fists.

"Don't listen...." said Kai, sitting by Ryou, who was beginning to cry silently.

"I don't hate him..." he whispered.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" said Bakura.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" A yell was heard and Kai looked back behind her shoulder, holding Ryou's head straight with her hand. "DON'T LOOK BACK, RYOU!"

Bakura lay on the sand, trying to breathe. The air had been knocked out of him. Malik had punched him hard in the stomach, and knocked him to the ground.

"Maybe you could think if you'd just shut up," said Malik. "Sorry, I really didn't want to do that." Malik extended a hand to help Bakura up. 

Bakura ignored it and crawled over to the water. He was so extremely upset, he just wanted to die right then. 

"Ryou?" said Kai. "No, stay here!" 

But Ryou ignored her and rushed over to his Yami.

"Go away..." Bakura muttered.

"No, god damn...I don't hate you! I don't think you're stupid! I don't. Know what...I didn't want to say it out loud, but---"

Bakura flipped over and looked is light in the eye. He sat up straight; a distraught expression of worry overtook his face. Ryou giggled.

"What is so Ra-Damned funny?" snorted Bakura.

"If you hadn't went into hysterics..." began Ryou, "I could have said that I kind of--felt the same...and saved you that blow in the stomach."

Bakura's eyes widened. "I deserved it," he said, grinning. Ryou helped him onto his feet.

Kai wandered over to Malik, who was watching, about 5 feet away from the couple. 

"Oww OWWW!" Malik yelled, and started clapping when he saw the boys near each other and meet. Kai began to laugh.

"You think it's weird to see two guys together, dontcha?" Malik said as he looked over at Kai. Kai just snorted and elbowed him.

"It's sorta cute, you know--happy endings---but it's just weird to watch!" said Kai, giggling.

Ryou pulled away from Bakura and looked him in the eye.

"That was fun!" said Bakura.

"I've never kissed anyone before!" snickered Ryou. Bakura stood up and threw Ryou over his back.

"Let's go to bed...It's 3 AM!" said Malik, going over to the pool to retrieve his CD.

-----------------------

DAY TWO!!!

"Ryou, Bakura--congrats!" said Yugi and Yami, walking over to the suite, leaving Malik, Honda, Jou, and the soccer team back at the restaurant.

"Heh...thanks," said Ryou, who was walking beside his yami.

"Guess what---we're going on a cruise today! We'll be on the cruise ship for two days!" said Yami.

"Oh, cool!!!" said Bakura.

"The whole cruise is centered around the soccer team. They're gonna speak at dinners, sign autographs--they're pretty famous. The ship is going to another island, where the tournament's gonna be held. We'll stay there for 5 days, then come back here. So, overall, we'll be on there for a week in total," said Yami.

"Who's coming?" asked Ryou.

"Soccer team--duh...Us, all four of us, and Malik."

"Why not Jou and Honda?"

"They don't feel like it...heh," said Yami. "We tossed out their tickets to two 'lucky fans' of the wolves. We leave at 12:30. Let's get packed!"

***

The boys got their suitcases and lugged them down to the dock. Malik and the soccer team soon followed.

The ship pulled in shortly afterward, and they boarded. The walls and rails were white and polished, there were lounge chairs in the sun, complete with little tables and umbrellas. There was a pool and spa on the very top. The boys gawked at the ship in amazement. They were led to their rooms, which were of high luxury, and then toured the kitchen. It had many, many tables and clean silverware and wineglasses and sparkling little glass cups, dolphin-shaped napkin holders, and a giant buffet. The deck was clean and shining, complete with a lounge and a bar. On the inside of the ship was another lounge with flat television sets, and a gameroom with many arcade games, free of charge.

"I could get used to this!" said Yugi.

------------------------------

A/N: Short chapter that doesn't cover the afternoon cause all they did after that was walk around the ship and play videogames.

Well, R&R! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!


	8. BLOODY MURDER!

A/N: 

OMG, sorry so long no update!!!!!!!!! I have been cramming for baka exams, PLUS my toilet just overflowed......heh...well anyways heres Chapter 8! It has two days in it!!!!!!

----------------------------

DAY THREE! 

Malik, finally rid of his usual followers, stretched out on a beach chair and relaxed. The cool breeze of the ocean flipped little wisps of his blonde hair, running around like a dancing child. The wind danced and twirled across the deck, playing with anyone in its path. Malik put on his sunglasses and threw his arms back, closing his eyes and relaxing on his chair. It was about 9 in the morning, and most of the others were still snug in their beds. Malik, however, sat outside watching the purple and pink glow of the sunrise.

***

"Mmph..."

"Ryou, are you awake?"

"Mmhmm.."

"I'm sorry about last night..." Bakura began.

"Shhh."

Ryou sat up in his bed and looked his yami square in the eye. Bakura was sitting by his knees on the sheets, staring out the window at the soft, morning waves in the ocean. Ryou crawled over to him, snuggling up against his side and resting his head on Bakura's bare shoulder. Ryou's snowy white hair cascaded down Bakura's back and down his chest. Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou's back. Ryou did not cover himself modestly with the covers; he slept naked. A mere sheet lay over him, which was enough for the point that the two were at.

Bakura turned to face his hikari in silence. He placed a soft kiss on the boy's lips, which grew deeper as they wrapped their arms around one another and embraced each other tightly. The thin sheet slipped from Ryou's legs. Bakura held tighter onto Ryou, and the little light loosened his grip around Bakura's bare back. Bakura held Ryou close to him, almost possessively, and stroked his back in a soothing rhythm.

Ryou whispered. "Bakura, if you hadn't revealed yourself, this wouldn't be happening. Don't be sorry," he said as he suddenly thrust forward and locked his lips with Bakura's. Bakura took it with surprise, and eased into the kiss. 

"Arigatou, Ryou. Ai shiteru."

***

Yugi swirled and glided through the crystal-blue water. He broke the surface, sending drops of water everywhere. His hair dripped as it was weighted down by the water, strands of it were floating on the surface or sticking to his neck and shoulders. He climbed out of the pool and began to run as fast as he could, smiling and giggling to himself. 

Yami was standing at the edge of the gigantic swimming pool, staring at the reflection of the morning sunlight on the surface. He thought of Yugi, and how happy he was. He loved to see his light this way. Suddenly, it felt as though something tackled him, and he went tumbling into the water. He yelped, realizing Yugi had jumped up on him from behind and pushed him into the pool.

"Haha, Yami!" said Yugi, popping out from under the water. Yami looked at Yugi angrily, but seeing the happiness in the boy's eyes quickly faded the frown and replaced it with an endearing smile.

"Aibou!" he said, laughing. Yami bent down underwater, signaling Yugi. Yugi climbed up on his back, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and clasping his hands tightly. Yami stood up and gripped Yugi's ankles. He walked over to the deep end of the pool and stopped. 

"Hold on, aibou."

Yami took a deep breath, as did Yugi, and plunged headfirst into the deep abyss. He thrust his arms out in front of him and soared down through the water, opening his eyes and looking back at Yugi. His eyes and mouth were open as well, as if he were silently laughing underwater. Yami glided like a bullet through the water until he reached the bottom. His ears popped due to the high pressure, and he attempted to stand upright on the bottom of the pool. He grabbed onto Yugi's ankles and floated in the water, spinning around in circles, he and Yugi's hair waving like wind. It reminded him of the lake back in Japan, except it wasn't cold and melancholy. He soon forgot about the icy lake when he rose to the surface for a breath, still carrying Yugi. They threw their heads above the water.

"Yami!!" said Yugi. He couldn't find words to say, except for a bright smile. He couldn't resist giggling. Yami broke into laughter again, as he carried his light back to the shallow end of the pool. 

"Wanna play human surfboard?" asked Yugi.

"What in the hell is that?" asked Yami.

"Well, its when one person lays underwater and sort of crawls, with another person standing on top of him. Its like surfing, sort of. You try and move as fast as possible, and release a lot of bubbles if you need air.

"Ryou! Bakura!" yelled Yami as he saw the two white-haired boys run to the pool and jump in.

"I've got an idea!" boomed Yugi. "Ryou, you surfboard Bakura, and I'll surfboard Yami!"

"Surfboard?" asked Bakura.

"Yami, we've played that game a zillion times!" yelled Ryou.

"OH, _THAT!_" burst Bakura.

"I'm not asking...but I hope you two played it in _water_," said Yami.

The boys waded over to the other side of the pool, and the two yamis sunk under water and felt their hikari's feet on their back. Before the race could begin, however, the loudspeaker came on, so loud it hurt Yugi and Ryou's ears.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!!!!!!" said a horribly worried voice.

Ryou and Yugi pulled their yamis up from the water so they could hear.

"PLEASE GO BACK TO YOUR ROOMS AT ONCE. MAKE SURE YOU'RE NOT ALONE. YOU MAY JOIN OTHER PEOPLE IN A ROOM IF YOU WISH, BUT THERE MUST BE AT LEAST THREE PER ROOM. I REPEAT: THERE _MUST_ BE AT LEAST THREE PER ROOM. THIS IS REGARDING YOUR SAFETY. AND MAY I ALSO ASK THAT YOU DO NOT, I REPEAT: DO _NOT_ GO ANYWHERE NEAR ROOM 122. IF YOU ARE ON THE FIRST FLOOR, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! THAT IS ALL. *click*"

***

Malik, Ryou, Yugi, and their yamis piled into Malik's room, room 406. It was right across the hall from the soccer team's room, 408.

"Why do we have to go to our rooms? A storm is coming, maybe?" asked Ryou.

"No, why would they cram at least three people into a room for some lousy storm?" said Malik.

"Well, that's not fair!" said Bakura, pouting. "Wait, it's already noon. Isn't it s'posed to be light out at noon?" he said as he peered out the window.

Clouds were gathering, blocking the sun. A shadow was cast upon the boat, and the glittering on the water disappeared. No rain had fallen, but it was dark and dreary outside.

BBBZZT! "MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! I ASSUME THAT EVERYONE IS IN A ROOM. I AM SORRY IF WE ALARMED YOU. OH, AND BY THE WAY--DON'T BE AFRAID OF THESE COULDS, THERE'S NO STORM."

"Storm or not, I'm hungry!" said Yami, getting out a huge pile of candy bags.

***

"Hehehe---hehehhe---heheheeeeee----eeeeeee!!!!" said Yami, pausing whenever he bounced back onto the bed. Bakura was flushing ripples of toilet paper down the toilet (so that it waved, you know that trick lol) and laughing hysterically, and Yugi was turning the lights off and on, off and on......

"YEHHHHHhhAHAHAHHA!!!" 

Ryou jumped onto the bed and landed right on Yami.

"DOG PILE!!!!!!!!" yelled Malik as he ran and hurled himself onto Ryou. 

SLAM!

SLAMM!

Yugi, Bakura, Malik, Ryou, and Yami, in that order, lay piled on the bed, gasping for breath.

"FUN!" yelled Ryou.

At that instant, Kai burst into the room, her face as pale as she had seen a ghost.

"Kai, what is WRONG with you?" said Yami, noticing her expression of horror.

"Room....122......Room.....dead!!!!!!!!" she sputtered as she ran over to the king-sized bed and toppled onto it, panting.

"_What?_" said Bakura.

"I saw...room 122...., getting a soda...we ran off before they could see we were spying...they was by a bed, and there.............dead man on bed......wall...smeared with blood...letters: I made out words '_I WILL STRIKE AGAIN'...._written in blood!" 

The boys stared at her in awe.

"You serious?"

"A _murder?_"

"Yeah..." she said as she began to cry.


	9. I Told You I Would Strike Again

A/N: 

MY SCIENCE TEACHER SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!! SHE RIPPED THE MANGA THAT TOOK ME AND MY FRIEND 6 HOURS IN HALF AND THREW IT AWAY!!!!!!!!! i fixed it but im sooooo pissed!!!!!! It took me forever to make, my friend forever to ink, and me forever to tape up and fix!!!!!!!!! I HATE MY SCIENCE TEACHER!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHe is SUCH a be-otch! *kills* 

Last year, some kids made a petition to fire her, and she found it and gave them all zeros for MAJOR TEST grades....grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! 

IF ya say you hate my teacher in a review, itll make me sooooooo happy..... *grunt*

----------------------------

DAY THREE cont.!

Malik shuddered. Yugi scooted over to Yami and clung onto him, looking at Kai, who hung her head over the bed. Tears leaked from her eyes, and her scarlet red hair hung in strands, and shook whenever she sniffled or coughed. Ryou crawled over to her and put an arm over her shoulder. They had built a light bond of friendship ever since she had protected him at the beach early that one morning.

"We're all on this ship for one more night...." whispered Bakura.

"Go lock the door, Malik," ordered Yami, who had an arm around Yugi's shoulder.

"Lucky it wasn't any one of us...." said Malik, as he locked all the locks on his door and walked back to the bed. It had begun to darken and rain outside.

The loudspeaker came on yet again.

"WE'RE CANCELING PUBLIC DINNER AND ROOM SERVICE THIS EVENING, I'M SORRY."

Kai had stopped crying, and had sat down on the bed, her back facing Malik. She looked down at the floor.

"I'm gonna go across the hall and tell the team."

She exited quickly, unlocking the locks and scuttling into the opposite room. Malik got up after her and locked the door again.

Ryou was huddled up next to Bakura, and Yugi was embraced tightly in Yami's arms.

"Am I the ONLY single one here?" snapped Malik.

"Yep," they all said in unison.

"Yugi..." Yami said as Yugi twitched suddenly.

"Yami, I don't want to be the next one killed!" he said, burying his face deep in Yami's warm chest. Yami and the others paused for a long while, putting Yugi's words into consideration.

"I'd die before I let anything happen to you."

"And I, you, Ryou."

"Malik, where's your Yami?" asked Ryou.

Malik paused.

"I don't know. He disappeared a week ago."

"Maybe he's in the Shadow Realm," suggested Bakura.

"I know he's alive....I can feel him...but he's helpless. He can't help me if I'm in trouble. That'd _kill_ him! He and I have such a tight bond..." Malik pounded his fists into the matress.

***

Ryou and Yugi had fallen asleep in their yami's arms. It was late into the night, and Ryou and Bakura had awoken and left to their own room, a room right next to the soccer team's. Yugi and Yami had left, telling Malik to join the girls' room. He considered it, but was too tired to move. He fell into a deep sleep, alone on his bed.

***

Kai stared at the celing blankly. She looked at the clock, which read 1:43 AM. She was too worried about the murder to even close her eyes. All the other girls were asleep. She jolted at every creak, thump, or crack that she heard (or thought she heard). Her senses were so alert, she could even detect the other girls' breathing. 

Her face went pale as she heard a loud thud. _Probably some drunk downstairs.....just a drunk...a drunk...._She heard what she made out to be footsteps. _UH....patrolman! Yeah, a patrolman!!!!_ She made up a logical excuse for every noise she heard. But one noise startled her more than any thud, clang, or rattle.

A faint human voice.

And it came from across the hall.

__

Oh my god.....oh shit..holy shit....

She sat up in bed, drenched in icy sweat. She was petrified and terrified.

Another sound from across the hall.

She shuddered and trembled, and grabbed hold of the spray can of party goo that the girls had brought for fun. She remembered when they went shopping for it. They had vowed against buying the Spider Man brand of the quick-drying party foam, and looked everywhere to find an alternative. They had finally found their treasure at a party favor shop, and bought at least ten cans of the spraying foamy mess.

She heard another ominous sound, particularly close to her door. She almost shreiked, but held her scream. She then heared what she made out to be faint tiptoeing. 

__

OH MY GOD!!! What if that creep hurt Malik? I so can't risk this...I'd never be able to live with myself if---

Kai got up out of bed, although every one of her instincts were telling her not to do so, but she did anyway. She opened the door silently, and looked across the hall in horror. 

Malik's door was open. And the chain lock was sliced in half.

Kai plowed through her door and ran to Malik's room, not caring if the so-called murderer was right behind her. Her face went pale with terror as she entered the cabin.

**__**

i told you i would strike again

Malik was but two meters away from her. HIs feet dangled about two feet above the floor. His hands lay lifeless on his hips. His green shirt was torn and bloody, lying on the ground. The message was written on the wall in dark, red blood. Malik's blood. A dark slice in his blood-soaked chest was the source. Red also coated the noose that bound him. Rope was tied tightly around his neck. The rope was tied to the base of the celing fan. Kai stared in horror for a moment, staring at Malik hanging by his neck from the fan above his bed.

Kai couldn't even breathe. Something snapped inside of her. 

"HELP!!!! SOMEONE HELP, GOD DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!" 

She screamed at the top of her lungs, and screeched as loud as she could. _EVERYONE WILL BE AWAKENED BY ME, MUREDER, DON'T YOU COME BACK TO KILL ME OR YOU'LL BE CAUGHT, YOU SONOFABITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kai ran outside and ran down the hall, pounding loudly on every door. She found Bakura's and pounded so hard her fists began to bleed.

"BAKURA!!! BAKURA!!!! RYOU!!!!!!! GET OUT HERE!!!!!!!!!! GOD DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!"

Tears ran down her face as she ran wild in panic. She rammed the door with her bloody hands, and backed up and ran toards it, slamming her body into the door.

Bakura jerked it open, having heard Kai frantically screaming and ramming into the entrance of his cabin.

"GET YOUR KNIFE!!!!!! KNIFE!!! SHARP KNIFE!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!! CUT ROPE!!!!!!"

Bakura ran back into the room and fetched his pocketknife. Ryou, in nothing but boxers, ran out and looked at Kai in horror.

"MALIK'S ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

Ryou, Kai, and Bakura ran next door, to find Malik still hanging above the floor.

"Holy SHIT!" yelled Bakura.

He jumped on the bed and used his left hand to bring Malik's limp body closer to him. He slashed at the rope with his knife, cutting the young blonde loose. He then cut the noose around his neck, and laid the boy down on the bed.

"Ryou, go tell the other people to stay calm!" he ordered.

Ryou rushed out of the room, as told.

"Kai, check his arm for pulse!!!!"

Kai grabbed Malik's wrist and laid her index finger on the place she had always learned to feel for a heartbeat. She cried even harder, part with relieved fear, and part just because she felt like crying, when she felt a faint beating in his hand.

"He's alive!" she said. She grabbed a washcloth from the dresser and pressed it down hard on Malik's open abrasion to try and reduce the bleeding.

"He's not breathing!" snapped Bakura. Bakura positioned himself above Malik's head, knowing what must be done. Bakura held Malik's nose shut and inhaled deeply, then met Malik's lips and exhaled harshly into his oral passage. He pulled back and took another deep breath, and plunged back onto Malik again, but Malik would not respond. Bakura tried desperately to force Malik to breathe by means of artificial respiration, but he remained motionless on the bed. Bakura howled in frustration and took another deep breath. This time, though, when he forced air into Malik's mouth, he heard a faint sputtering sound. He withdrew his head immediately.

Malik began to cough a little, and started to quiver. Blood wasn't gushing from the wound in his chest any longer. He took short gasps of air, each time releasing a scratchy noise from his throat. He coughed and wheezed again, and then started to breathe in a more relaxed motion.

"He's breathing....he's okay!!" Kai whispered. She looked at Malik's steadily rising and falling chest as he inhaled and exhaled.

Malik faintly opened his eyes and looked at Bakura. Kai rushed over to Bakura's side on the bed.

"You didn't bite me this time," said Bakura.

Malik glanced at Bakura, then at Kai, and fell into a deep sleep.


	10. High Risks

A/N:

None really lol.....well actually review and tell me if ya want a lemon okay?

----------------------------

DAY FIVE!

Malik wandered through a tunnel of darkness. _How did I get here? Am I dead? I can't be dead! I remember waking up! _

He continued pacing forwards, each footstep creating a crunching sound, like the crackling of dead leaves. The immense darkness was as thick as blood. Malik didn't like it. _Is this hell? Where AM I?_

Malik came to a wall of solid black, unlike the thick foggy mist he had been walking through earlier. He pointed out to it with his index finger, and it rippled like water. Malik put his arm through it, and soon walked through the gel-like passage, giving him chills and tingles wherever it came in contact with his body.

Malik entered a small cavern, which appeared to be a room. A dim pillar of light shone on a stone tablet, laying horizontally, supported by perfectly-carved stones at the base. _It's like a bed..._he thought. At every corner there was a small, dead tree protruding up from the cracked, barren ground. White mist spread through the room, causing Malik to shiver.

But then, he noticed a figure lying on the stone tablet as it came into vision. Its hands were bound with thorny vines at each corner, and then tied tightly to the little dead trees. Its feet were bound and tied as well. The mist cleared, revealng the figure's spiky blonde hair. 

"Oh Ra..." Malik said aloud as the mist cleared and revealed the rest of the body. The figure lay in a pool of dark blood, and was tied to the trees by the stone. His head lay slack, and bruises covered his body. 

Malik rushed over to the beaten and naked body of his yami. Malik reached out and lay a hand over Marik's chest. The second he and his yami came into contact, Marik awoke. 

Marik looked up at Malik, with tears swelling in his eyes. 

"What...what did they do to you...?" Malik whispered. "Someone hurt you!" he cried, looking into Marik's swollen eyes.

Marik moaned in pain, and looked at Malik. Malik walked over and examined Marik's hands, and touched the thorn-covered vines that bound them. The vines fell in ashes to the ground. Malik did this to the remaining three vines, and knelt down beside his darkness.

"Malik...." he whispered. "They....said you would never come for me....only my light could break the bonds and save me...you came...." he said. He clenched his teeth and winced, moaning in pain again.

Malik slid his hands under his yami's back, and lifted him up off the tablet. Blood still dripped from Marik's open wounds, and stained Malik's clothes as he cradled his yami and walked away from the chamber. Marik shivered, and Malik began to grow cold as well.

***

Malik's eyes shot open, and met the white celing of a building. He felt sheets around him, and the tight squeezing of bandages around his chest. 

"Marik!!!" he yelled, discovering that his voice was hoarse and weak. Kai knelt beside him, jolted by his sudden awakening.

"Malik! Sshhh. 'Ts all right. Oh, also...they caught the murderer," she said.

"Marik, my yami...I found him..."

"No, Bakura did. Look to your left." she said. Malik turned his head to his side, and looked upon his yami in a hospital bed next to him.

"Bakura tried to communicate with you through your mind. By that dream you had, he found out where Marik was. He went into the Shadow Realm and rescued him. If it wasn't for you, he'd still be lying there, alone. He was under s spell that could only be broken by his light. You saved him, Malik."

"Someone _hurt_ him!" snapped Malik.

Kai dropped her head and looked at the floor. "Malik...he---let Bakura tell you." Kai walked off into the adjacent room, and Bakura walked inside and sat down by Malik.

"Malik, don't blame yourself. The only thing you did was save Marik's life." he said. "Marik.....Marik was tortured by someone....Marik was raped, Malik."

Malik sat in silence, and looked over at his resting yami. He sat up in his bed, despite that the bandages on his chest hurt him so. He had regained his strength, and he attempted to get up out of bed. It took him a while to regain his balance, but after a few minutes, he walked over to the desk and dressed himself sloppily. He wandered over to his yami and sat down.

"How could I let this happen to him?!" he yelled to himself.

"That's probably the way he feels about you," said Bakura.

"What?"

"He knew what happened to you. He could feel it. He had been lying there, alone, feeling everything you felt and seeing everything you saw," said Bakura. "Someone, probably a dark spirit, tied him up and brutally beat him. Then--well, you know what happened after that."

Malik laid a hand on Marik's face, which was also slashed and red from being hit and slapped. 

A small flame of anger was raging inside Malik. He wanted to inflict _pain_ on whoever....whatever had done his to his yami.

"Malik....he'll wake up eventually. The wolves are playing a soccer game today....maybe you could take Marik along with you."

Malik nodded.

Bakura walked out of the hospital room, leaving Malik and his yami behind. Marik groaned, catching Malik's attention.

"Malik...the rod---give it to me...."

Malik grabbed the Sennen Rod from the table enxt to Marik's bed, and helped Marik sit up. He sat down beside his weak yami and looked him in the eye. 

Marik lifted up a bandaged arm and touched the tip of the Sennen Rod with his finger. The golden artifact glowed brightly, and then the illumination spread to Marik's frame. One by one, his bloody abrasions closed, and the bruises on his body dissapeared. A bright light flashed, and Marik sat on the bed, unharmed.

"Thank you, light."

Malik stared in bewilderment. Marik was dressed in his usual clothes, somehow he had magically switched out of the hospital gown.

"Marik...."

"Malik, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you...you almost died..."

"But you did too."

"But you SAVED ME! I feel like a rotten bastard!!! I couldn't help you--and if it weren't for that girl and Bakura, you'd be DEA---"

Malik leaned closer to his yami and forced their lips into a passionate kiss. He had been missing laying his eyes on his yami for so long; missed hearing his voice; missed being in contact with him. Malik caressed Marik's lips with his tounge, feeling the inviting warmth of Marik's mouth. He broke away to look at him again.

Marik's heart was beating rapidly. He gazed into the eyes of his light. 

Malik was but a few inches away from Marik's face.

"Sshhh...I don't blame you..." said Malik, brushing his lips against Marik's again. "Yami, I have missed you ever since you dissapeared. I am nothing without you." Malik pressed down on Marik's lips again, feeling the heat of his yami once more. This time, however, Marik slowly parted his lips, accepting his hikari's request. Malik entered the inviting heat of his yami and swirled his tounge around and tasted, memorizing every crevice and area in Marik's mouth. Malik worked his hands under Marik's shirt and began to lightly stroke his warm flesh. The light contact tickled Marik a bit, and he uttered a soft cry of pleasure. Malik ran his hands over Marik's chest, stopping at a stiff little nub. He rubbed his finger around it in circles, driving Marik mad. Marik moaned audibly. Malik swirled his hands around it and moved to his other equally erect nipple, pinching it and rubbing it in a rhythm.

"Malik...I didn't know........" said Marik, breaking the kiss and closing his eyes. "I didn't know, but I feel the same..."

A rush of joy flooded through Malik's mind. He had taken a huge risk by kissing his yami so suddenly, but it was worh it, he thought. Worth the risk. Worth _anything_.

"I hate to be interrupter of you guys' fun, but we have a soccer game to go to. You guys can have sex and whore out all you want later, but we have things to do."

Malik gasped and turned around to meet the face of Yami, standing in the doorway to the hospital room. He was chuckling, and his light was nowhere in sight.

***

After the long bus ride to the stadium, all the boys were extensively energized. Yugi just so happened to have brought 3 punds of Skittles. Marik and Malik sat close together, making up for the time they had lost, and each yami and hikari sat huddled up beside each other. The six boys all sat on the long back seat while the soccer team sat up front.

"We got to 0 bottles of beer on the wall!" roared Yami.

"Yeah, but you had to 'regurgitate' it and start counting UP!" said Ryou.

"No more bottles of beeer on the wall, no more bottles of beer! Get a cup, and throw it all up, 1 more bottle of beer on the wall!!!!" roared Yami.

They had taked their seats in the stadium, on the first row. The team was out warming up in the field and the game was about to start.

The whistle sounded and the wolves booted the ball down to the otehr side of the field. Within a minute, they had already scored a goal.

"WOOOOOOOOOT!" yelled Yugi.

Kai kicked the ball down the field and shot at the goal. The keeper booted it out, and passed it to her teammate. 

The Hornet (the other team) started to carry the ball across the field, but kicked it hard into the air instead. Kai stood right in the way.

A crack was heard. Kai lay sprawled on the ground. A roar of "BOOOOs" erupted from the crowd.

"KAI!!!" the boys yelled.

She had taken a hard blow to the head from the ball. It had hit her directly in the face. The boys, despite the rules, jumped over the bar, and into the field to Kai's side.

A nurse rushed over into the field and knelt down my Kai.

"Concussion..." she mumbled, and went off to fetch a stretcher. The whole soccer team crowded around her. 

***

The sun had gone down, and the wolves had won the game. Kai lay in the same Hawaiian hospital that Malik was in just a few hours earlier. She had indeed gotten a concussion. The boys were talking by her bedside, and one by one, they each fell asleep.


	11. Awwwwwwwwww

Author's notes: The last chappie!!! Sorry i didn't have a lemon in it...Im writing lotsa new stuff: Forever Young, about Bakura's childhood, and Summer, a fic about the boys in the summer. Maybe even camp! EXPECT LEMONS IN SUMMER!!!  
  
VISIT MY WEBSITE OR ELSE!!! YOU WILL TURN INTO ANZU IF U DONT!!! HURRY! BEFORE ITS TOO LATE! http://www21.brinkster.com/starbuddyow  
  
This is like a closing paragraph, sort of.....I just lost interest, hell, i was having Christmas! I went skiing! Please don't flame me or anything! Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted! ^_____^  
  
Going back home  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The boys stood outside of the Hawaiian hospital waiting. Kai had made a full recovery from her head injury, and was to be released today. The Wolves, even without their captain, had placed second in the soccer championship. The doors cracked open, and the small girl stepped out.  
  
"Kai!" the boys shouted. She walked out slowly and wobbily, in a summer dress with pink blossoms and flowers and her head in a bandana of the same pattern. The scarlet-haired girl was wearing pink loop earrings, with her hair tied back in two braids. She was still a bit dizzy, but the officials said that she could be released.  
  
Ryou and Bakura stood close together, holding their neatly- packed suitcases. Ryou had to pack Bakura's luggage because the contents were so messy that the lid couldn't even fit on. Yugi and Yami had their duffel bags ready, and Yugi was armed and ready with his never-ending supply of candy. Jou and Honda had seized possesion of the 5 gameboys, and were heavily packed with games for the plane ride. Malik and Marik shared the same suitcase.  
  
Kai stumbled a bit, and Piper ran over to her and helped her up. The soccer team all pitched in in packing Kai's belongings.  
  
***  
  
The airport was packed with people. Noisy people. Wailing infants. Complaining children.  
  
"I'm HUUUNGRRYYY!!!!"  
  
"MOM, JAKEY WON'T GIVE ME BACK MR. KINKIES!!! (don't ask....Kinkies is a teddy bear, thats ALL i will say.)  
  
"Mommy, diwty diapewr!!"  
  
"I DONT WIKE TH' AIWPOWT!!"  
  
"Mommy, you towd me to howd the pwane tickets and I dwopped tem in the cwowd! Woops!  
  
"IM THIWWSSTTYYY!!!!"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"God, they sound like Anzu!" snorted Jou, who was fiddling with a gameboy. They were all seated in a group, getting ready to board.  
  
"Hey, maybe---" started Yugi.  
  
"No, Yugi, candy won't help us now," spat Bakura. Bakura was scooted close to his hikari with a scowl on his face. People had been looking at Ryou. His Ryou. His beautiful Ryou, attracting the public with his snowy-soft hair and those gleaming chocolate eyes. Bakura was almost hugging his aibou, with his arm slung behind the boy's back. He looked protective, fierce, but cared for the boy with his life.  
  
"Y'all, we'RRe GuRRna boaRRD this here FLIGHT RRite now. Please hand in YERR tickets. We go'n have a GOOOOD taiyme in HAYYRE, just wait."  
  
"Great, we've got a country hick as our flight manager. Just wonderful. When is our private jet getting here?!" snorted Honda.  
  
The boys listened to the wailing children boarding the plane. It was a long wait before their jet even pulled in.  
  
Yugi had fallen asleep in Yami's lap. The dark spirit looked at him and motioned for everyone else to be quiet.  
  
"Awwwwwwww...." whispered Ryou.  
  
"HEY Y'ALL, I SAID YERR PLANE'S HERRE ALLREADY!!!"  
  
Yugi awoke with a jolt.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT, if you don't get UP, the DADBURNED JET'S GURNNA LEAVE WITHOUTCHA!!!"  
  
The boys looked at the woman angrily. She was loud, and her twang didn't help.  
  
***  
  
They boarded the plane in peace, and all settled down in the back room.  
  
"Well, let's play a nice game. For once," said Yugi.  
  
"Let's play No Lies. Everyone go around in a circle and confess something!" suggested Ryou.  
  
Everyone: 0_0;  
  
"Gosh, I'll go first...." said Yugi sheepishly. "I...well....we all know about Yami and I." he said as he stared lovingly into his darker half's eyes. Yami rubbed the little boy's head softly and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!" the girls whispered. Even Malik and Ryou pitched in in the cooing. Bakura smiled a bit, it was cute. ^_^  
  
"Ryou?" said Yugi, settling into Yami's soft embrace and snuggling his arms.  
  
Ryou blushed. "I...haven't told anyone but Yugi, Yami, and Malik about this...I......" Ryou's face flushed red. He scooted over to Bakura and kissed him.  
  
Everyone gasped. They saw the boys' lips part after a few seconds, and wathced Bakura's face grow red.  
  
"There. I'm not good with words," said Ryou, smiling.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww."  
  
"Jou?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Uhhh....well, I uh....kind of spiked the punch at this wedding while you were gone!" he spat.  
  
Everyone looked at him in wonder and burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm with him! I did it too," said Honda.  
  
"Maaalliik??" everyone said in unison.  
  
"Gaak!!! Um..." he blushed. Yami sniggered.  
  
"YOU KNOW!" he said, pointing an angry finger at Yami, who then began to cackle.  
  
"He and Marik got it OONNNNNN!!!!" snapped Yami, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Yeah, and this time, you weren't there to stop us," said Malik, who then sunk into his yami like a metled lump of goo. He threw his neck back and grabbed ahold of Marik's arm. He thrived on being in mere contact with his yami.  
  
"He was on top," said Marik.  
  
.....  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!"  
  
Malik squeezed Marik and sunk his face into his yami's abdomen. He curled up in his lap, lying like a rag doll, Marik's belonging.  
  
"Malik wants some too!" said Ryou.  
  
"Okay," said Marik. He picked up Malik cradle-style and walked into the onboard bathroom.  
  
Silence.  
  
A high-pitched, girlish scream came from the bathroom.  
  
"AAAIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
THUD!  
  
Marik burst out of the doors and marched back to his bean bag chair. Malik meandered out behind him, swaying slowly and panting. His face was beet-red. He reached down and zipped up his jeans, and then buttoned the loose button. ( ^________^ )  
  
Malik collapsed and melted into Marik's lap. Marik pulled him up, and spoke.  
  
"And the finale!" he said. He shoved his face into Malik's, locking their lips tightly. The whole group was watching them, and didn't seem to have a problem with the quite obvious and visible exchange of tounge-dancing and biting that was taking place. Marik slowly pulled away from Malik, and let go of his shoulders. The blonde slid down Marik's chest and melted into a drooling pile of goo. His eyes were clouded and his skin was covered in beads of sweat. A stream of saliva dribbled down his chin.  
  
"Happy?" asked Marik.  
  
Malik nodded his head and giggled like a high-school girl. He lolled his head until it lay on Marik's torso. Malik had lost nearly all control of himself.  
  
"Um...who else do we have? Yami?"  
  
"OOOO!!!!" screeched Yami. "I know what I did! Two nights ago, when Kai was in the hospital, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, and me all went into the bathrooms at 1 am. We stripped naked--not in front of each other, duh..--and me and Bakura wrapped our aibous in toilet paper!!! Me and Bakura got wrapped up too. We all were nude mummies running around the hospital at 1 am!! Malik and Marik wouldn't know, they were sleeping with each other." Everyone giggled. "But, all the sick kids thought we were hilarious, and when the staff chased us, me and Bakura flashed them!! We managed to get back into our clothes before we got caught."  
  
Everyone cracked up. But, each person's laughter died away when they looked over at the pair of blondes. Malik was attatched to Marik and chewing on his navel, and Marik had a quite strange expression on his face. It was a cross between worry, embarassment, and very, very guilty pleasure.  
  
"DOWN, boy, DOWN!" said Marik, pushing Malik's head away.  
  
"Ruff!" Malik barked. Malik then slammed his head into Marik's crotch, the place he'd least like to be attacked, but in a way, the most.  
  
"I didn't mean it t-thAT way..." scoffed Marik in a hoarse and raspy voice. "Please ex-excuse us for a minute..." he said as he and Malik walked into another chamber of the plane.  
  
"Kai?" said Yugi.  
  
Kai gasped. "Well....I, I know that they're together and stuff, its so cute...but I've kind of formed a Malik Ishtar Fan club witht he soccer team!!!" she said.  
  
"ILMITSAH!!!" the girls yelled.  
  
"Can't tell you what that means, its an acronym!" said Piper.  
  
A voice came from the other room. A rather hoarse voice, belonging to Malik.  
  
"IT MEANS "I LOVE MALIK ISHTAR THE SEXY ASS HOTTIE"! I heard you talking!! AAAACchh.....Marik, stop...." The group switched their attention to the other side of the plane.  
  
The last thing said was, "Malik, we can't have sex on the plane! I'll sleep with you first thing when we're back home!" and the boys rejoined the group.  
  
"Well, we all admitted!" said Ryou.  
  
"IDEA!!!" said Jou, moving to the mini-bar. He handed out sodas to everyone, cracking the lid open for each.  
  
"Cheers for an awesome trip!!!" he said. The group clanged their Dr. Peppers together, chugged the sodas, and set their drinks down to begin a nice game of Spin the Dr. Pepper can.  
  
~THE END~  
  
A/N: Okay, howd ya like it? It sucked....but read "Summer!" Im over my hating Anu, but i hate Anzu pairings still. Just read. It has yaoi. BUt.....Anzu gets a haircut that makes her look smart (SHE DOESNT HAVE A SQUARE ON HER HEAD ANYMORE) and.....just READ. LOL Malik/Marik, Yugi/Yami, and Ryou/Anzu. JUST KIDDING! Scared ya, eh? Ryou/Anzu will NEVER work....hate her pairings, dotn hate HER. FInally got over it. Try my ANzu-hating-therapy program! 


End file.
